


Una mano fuerte

by Sandra_Almighty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Model Harry, Photographer Louis, Smut, Spanking, Sub Harry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Almighty/pseuds/Sandra_Almighty
Summary: Harry Styles necesitaba dinero para la universidad, así que había aceptado trabajar como ayudante para un fotógrafo, Louis Tomlinson. ¿Solo le sacará fotografías? Error. Aunque Harry nunca se había preguntado qué clase de hombre era o lo que deseaba en esta vida, trabajar para Louis Tomlinson durante una sesión fotográfica de bondage y sadomasoquismo (BSDM) le abrirá los ojos a todo tipo de posibilidades sexuales y muchas de ellas incluirán al atractivo señor Tomlinson.





	Una mano fuerte

**Author's Note:**

> Louis tenía serias dudas acerca de involucrarse con el joven, que desconocía por completo el estilo de vida de BSDM, pero el enfoque divertido y aventurero de Harry ante las nuevas experiencias era demasiado atrayente como para resistirse. Aunque sabía que podría cometer un error, Louis aceptaría a Harry en su vida.
> 
> Coquetear con el control, la sumisión y el dolor excitará a Harry más de lo que nunca había imaginado. Con Louis, Harry aprenderá a descubrir sus deseos ocultos y que ceder el control no lo hace débil... sino que incrementa el placer. Cuestión que será similar para Luis. El control lo excitaba. Así que comenzarán a explorar juntos estas experiencias sexuales y ninguno de ellos esperará encontrar el amor de esa forma.

Al escuchar un estruendo, Louis hizo un gesto de molestia, levantó la mirada y se preguntó por enésima vez qué lo había llevado a contratar a ese torpe, desagradable, irritable, molesto, inmaduro y poco experimentado ayudante.

Respiró profundamente para calmar su irritación y alzó la voz para preguntar:

—¿Estás bien, Harry?

—Sí —respondió una voz distorsionada. Incluso a distancia, Louis notó que el chico estaba molesto.

—¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? —preguntó.

Liam trató de contener la risa desde el taburete en el que se encontraba sentado mientras observaba cómo Louis preparaba todo para la sesión fotográfica.

—No se ha roto nada —respondió, con la voz a la defensiva.

—Quiero que todo esté limpio antes de que llegue ahí —le ordenó Louis antes de murmurar—: así no me provocarás un ataque al corazón.

La respuesta de Harry fue indescifrable, pero el tono resentido estaba claro.

—¿Por qué tengo que aguantar esto? —suspiró Louis.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó Liam riéndose. 

Estaba seguro de saber la respuesta, después de todo, el ayudante era el chico más guapo que Louis había contratado. Al parecer sus ayudantes nunca duraban mucho, pero Liam estaba seguro de que todos ellos tenían otras «habilidades» además de la fotografía.

—Era el mejor de todos los que se presentaron después de que Zayn se marchara —gruñó Louis, centrando la mirada en la lente de la cámara.

La sesión de ese día era de objetos inanimados, pero Louis había logrado sorprender a Liam. En la actualidad, no había mejor fotógrafo en Londres que Louis Tomlinson; podía hacer del objeto más simple algo atractivo y exquisito.

Le había costado mucho tiempo e influencia de su amistad que Liam pudiera convencerle de que fotografiara su catálogo. Louis tenía la nacionalidad británica, había nacido en Doncaster, pero era bastante cosmopolita. Él y sus padres habían vivido por todo el mundo antes de que él decidiera, ya siendo adulto, instalarse en Estados Unidos.

Sin embargo, cuando prohibieron uno de sus trabajos porque les había parecido una indecencia, se sintió más cómodo trabajando en Europa. Aunque más tarde la prohibición se había desestimado al catalogarse como libertad de expresión.

Le gustaba decir que Estados Unidos era un país muy joven para apreciar lo erótico. Preferían los sentimientos a la belleza. Calendarios cursis con pequeñas cabañas cubiertas de hiedra y floreros rebosantes. O incluso peor, bebés con disfraces de animales, eso era todo lo que algunos norteamericanos se merecían, según Louis.

Fue recibido con los brazos abiertos en Londres, el muy publicitado caso de Estados Unidos le había convertido en una celebridad instantánea. Aunque odiaba ser tan reconocido, apreciaba el hecho de que atraía la atención de coleccionistas, como era el caso de Liam Payne.

Trabajaba casi exclusivamente en el área de su interés y creaba bellas representaciones eróticas, podía fotografiar un desnudo con toda la delicadeza de una orquídea y usar el mismo modelo para producir una imagen con un poder sexual gráfico tan intenso que incluso hacía dudar a las mentes de los hombres que jamás consideraron un cuerpo masculino como algo sexualmente atractivo. Cosa que divertía a Louis muchísimo.

Liam Payne era un empresario de juguetes eróticos de alta calidad y un admirador del arte; también era buen conocedor de lo erótico. Había comprado varias piezas del trabajo de Louis Tomlinson y gracias a su ingenio había logrado conocer al artista durante una exposición en una galería.

Reconociendo sus intereses mutuos, pronto se hicieron amigos. A Liam no le importaba acosar a Louis para convencerle de que fotografiara varios de sus artículos y cuando se dio cuenta de que iba haciendo efecto, continuó presionando al artista hasta que este aceptó fotografiar su catálogo entero.

Liam ya sabía que su catálogo se convertiría en un objeto de colección, pues Louis podía coger artículos ordinarios, como las esposas que iba a fotografiar en ese preciso instante, y crear una escena simple pero elegante. Iluminó el metal, que brilló logrando una seductora promesa que sabían que ningún sumiso sería capaz de resistir. Apenas podía esperar para ver lo que Louis haría con el látigo.

Louis caminó hacia delante ajustando el ángulo de una de las esposas, se colocó un par de guantes de cuero negro para cerciorarse de no dejar huellas dactilares en la superficie reluciente.

La entrepierna de Liam se endureció mientras miraba las seguras manos del fotógrafo acariciando el metal. 

La primera vez que Louis levantó un látigo en la oficina de Liam y pasó el cuero entrelazado por sus dedos, este reconoció a un compañero dominante. No tenía el deseo de sentir el látigo en su persona, aunque encontraba al fotógrafo extremadamente atractivo, deseaba ver a Louis en acción con un sumiso frente a él, rindiéndose al delicioso castigo que estaba seguro que Louis podría darle.

Louis regreso situándose detrás de la cámara, no obstante, desconocía por completo los pensamientos del otro hombre mientras fotografiaba. Estaba un tanto complacido con el resultado, no estaba seguro de si era lo mejor que podía hacer, pero al menos estaba llegando a ese punto.

—No sé por qué me convenciste para hacer esto —gruñó Louis, pasándose los dedos por el flequillo mientras miraba a través de la lente—. Mi trabajo es por lo menos dos veces más caro que el de un fotógrafo normal y tres veces más lento.

—Cuatro veces más lento y cinco veces más caro, diría yo —dijo Liam emocionado, frotándose las manos—. Lo he planeado todo Lou, pero los costes están de mi lado.

No podía mirar al fotógrafo a la cara, estaba escondido detrás de una cortina de brillante flequillo, aunque no estaba seguro de qué era lo que buscaba. Si era sincero, podía admitir que Louis tenía un cuerpo hermoso, menudo, de cintura delgada y un delicioso trasero.

Liam sabía que si lo tuviera en su poder, jamás alejaría sus manos de él. Y bueno, soñar era gratis. Aunque Louis no podría comprender el encanto de la sumisión de un hombre. Liam se sentía atraído por él. Lo que lo contenía, era el hecho de no saber si terminaría el encuentro con su trasero esperando el beso de un látigo o lo que parecía ser un impresionante pene, si podía guiarse por el bulto de los pantalones de Louis.

—¿Y por qué estás tan contento? —preguntó Louis, exasperado por su lentitud. Sus estándares eran increíblemente eficientes, pero por lo general no tenía a un cliente sobre el hombro. De todas maneras, continuó trabajando hasta estar satisfecho.

—No solo las personas que pertenecen a este estilo de vida estarán luchando por ponerle las manos encima a este catálogo, sino que también pagarán para conseguirlo —explicó Liam—. Y comprarán. Esas esposas han sido el sello de mi línea durante más de cinco años e incluso ahora la boca se me hace agua con solo verlas. Las compraría justo ahora, si tuviera a alguien con quien usarlas.

Louis se rió a carcajadas.

—Seguramente tienes a alguien esperando por tus... "gentiles" caricias. —Sus ojos se movieron insolentemente sobre el cuerpo de Liam.

El hombre con el cabello castaño claro tembló al recibir el intenso escrutinio de un macho alfa, pero la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios no cambió. Liam era lo suficientemente experimentado como para no bajar la guardia.

—No puedo imaginarme que no hayas... —carraspeó—... probado estos artículos con detenimiento antes de ofrecérselos a tus clientes.

Liam sonrió, sus dientes blancos brillaron bajo las luces.

—Sé para qué se usa cada uno.

—Apuesto a que sí. —Louis sonrió y luego volvió a concentrarse en su toma.

Era perfectamente consciente de que Liam era un jugador entusiasta y no un simple comerciante que vendía juguetes. No era que Louis no jugara también, sino que se había cansado de los sumisos demandantes que se portaban mal para ganarse cualquier castigo que desearan. Había decidido que estar sin nadie era mejor que tener la vida medio célibe que había experimentado en esos cinco años que llevaba viviendo en Londres. Era irónico que un hombre con su trabajo viviera así. Una ironía que apreciaba en su totalidad, se había convencido de que era mejor una gratificación pura, que provenía de la estimulación visual que le daban sus modelos.

En ese momento, Harry abrió la puerta haciendo que la luz cambiara justo cuando Louis había presionado el obturador.

—¡Joder, Harry! Sabes de sobra que tienes que llamar a la puerta —dijo Louis enfurecido sin levantar la mirada.

Harry inmediatamente cerró la puerta, furioso por ser reprendido cuando las luces del estudio estaban encendidas. Antes de entrar se había cerciorado de que así fuera, pero no iba a mencionarlo.

—Solo quería saber si quería su té ahora —contestó irritado.

Liam miró con interés cómo los ojos verdes del chico se movían entre el fotógrafo y las brillantes esposas expuestas como si fueran una pieza de joyería sobre suaves plumas negras.

—Apaga las luces, Harry.

Arrastrando los pies, el alto y delgado joven caminó hacia el interruptor y se agachó para presionarlo. Después de un “clic” la habitación se tornó oscura. En ese momento, la tensión erótica de la habitación resonó en los oídos de Liam. Todo estaba en silencio, ninguno de ellos se movió en la oscuridad, pero se podía sentir que al menos uno de ellos en verdad lo deseaba.

Después el flash de la cámara de Louis llenó la oscuridad con una serie de suaves sonidos. El fotógrafo hizo varias tomas.

—Muy bien. Harry, las luces —ordenó Louis cortante.

Escuchó otro “clic” y las luces volvieron a encenderse. Liam continuó mirando en dirección a Harry para evitar cegarse por la claridad, así que estuvo en la posición perfecta para observar la mirada cálida e intensa en los ojos del chico mientras trataba de respirar mirando fijamente las esposas, antes de que su expresión regresara a la normalidad.

Liam volvió a mirar a Louis y lo encontró trabajando con su cámara. Finalmente, se levantó.

—Esto es todo por hoy —dijo con un tono de voz lleno de satisfacción.

—Explícame otra vez, ¿por qué sacas las fotos a oscuras? —preguntó Liam.

—He usado un filtro estrella —explicó Louis. Sus líneas se expresión se resaltaron mientras sonreía y movía una mano para apartar un mechón de flequillo que le molestaba en los ojos—. Haremos que estas viejas esposas de policía brillen como diamantes. —De repente, pareció notar que Harry estaba en cuclillas frente a su mochila—. ¿Por qué estás ahí? —demandó saber cortante.

—He venido a preguntar si quería su té, ¿vale? —La voz ronca era suave, pero reflejaba claramente la insolencia de Harry.

—Entonces ve a hervirlo, comprarlo o lo que sea que hagas para conseguirlo —dijo Louis perdiendo interés.

—¿Qué le gustaría con el té, señor...? —Harry le preguntó a Liam con una pizca de amabilidad.

—Payne —respondió Liam amistosamente, aunque ya iban más de dos veces que le decía su nombre—. Tengo antojo de algo dulce, quizá un pastelito o una napolitana de chocolate y ¡cómprame un café descafeinado con leche grande, con nata montada baja en calorías!

—Como si eso fuera a ayudar… —murmuró Harry antes de salir de la habitación, refiriéndose a la nata montada baja en calorías.

Louis, que estaba de pie con las manos en la cintura mirando las esposas como si fueran un modelo caprichoso que se negara a posar para él, rió al escuchar la respuesta insolente de Harry.

—Estúpido chico del chándal —murmuró Liam fastidiado, mientras miraba a Harry marcharse. Si él fuera el encargado de la ropa del joven, le hubiera puesto algo ajustado y que resaltara su figura, dependiendo de la clase de trasero que tuviera. Parecía estar bien proporcionado, pero esos pantalones de chándal eran demasiado engañosos y Liam conocía bien el tema. El último asistente de Louis, Zayn, era muy delgado, y ni siquiera le gustaba jugar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Louis distraído.

—Le he pedido a tu chico que me trajera algo dulce —dijo Liam riendo para sus adentros por las palabras que había utilizado. Efectivamente, Louis entendió su significado y Liam sonrió—. Parece que no le ha gustado mucho.

—Eso es porque por lo general no le pido que vaya a comprar pasteles para el té. Espero que haya cogido suficiente dinero, y haya ido a la pastelería de esta calle —respondió Louis resignado—. Bueno, acompáñame. El pobre es tan tonto que seguramente haya puesto la tetera en el fuego sin agua o se le habrá olvidado por completo. Será mejor que vaya a revisar.

Liam se bajó del taburete, siguió a Louis fuera del estudio hacia el área de la cocina, sus ojos brillaban llenos de curiosidad. Algo estaba cocinándose allí y no era el té, estaba interesado en ver cuál sería el desenlace.


End file.
